Home For Christmas
by RachelR519
Summary: All she wanted was for him to be home for Christmas. All he wanted to do was be home for Christmas. All they wanted to do was be together on Christmas. Ross/Laura


**So I know I said I wasn't going to write on this site anymore, but this one-shot has been stuck in my head for so long. And this is my first time writing a Raura story, so I hope you all like it. I'm no longer writing multi-chapter stories on here, but I might continue with one-shots. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and the italics are flashbacks. Just letting you know. **

Staring out at the starry night sky, the young brunette found herself softly humming one of her favorite Christmas songs. A small smile graced her lips, but she still managed to frown. The frown wouldn't go away until he was home. She needed to see him. To feel him. She just hoped he would be home before Christmas.

"Mommy?"

Laura turned her head at the sound of her little girl, a bigger smiling appearing on her face. She got off the couch and walked over to her daughter, gently lifting her up to rest on her hip. She brushed a lock of blonde hair from her face and kissed her forehead. The little girl immediately rested her head on Laura's chest.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Laura asked softly, walking back over towards the couch to sit down.

"I miss Daddy." She mumbled, her bottom lip quivering.

Laura had to bite her lip to stop the tears from forming. "I know you do, sweetie. But Daddy will be home soon, I promise." To Laura, that felt like an empty promise. She had no clue when her husband was coming home. She could only pray that it was before Christmas, which was tomorrow. Spending Christmas Eve without Ross was bad enough, and she hoped that she wouldn't have to spend Christmas morning without him.

Ross had been gone for two weeks, due to a few R5 concerts that were on the other side of the country. Of course he was excited to perform, even at the age of twenty-five, but he didn't want to leave his wife and daughter. The goodbye they had to endure was full of tears and hugs. Ross and the rest of the band was supposed to arrive back in L.A this morning, but due to a massive snowstorm in Colorado, where their last concert was, all flights were canceled. There was a chance all flights would be canceled the next day as well, so all Laura had was hope that he would return in time for Christmas.

"We need to get you back to bed, Liv." Laura told her daughter, placing a kiss at the top of her head.

"Can I sleep with you, Mommy?" Olivia asked, her voice sleepy.

"Of course you can, sweetie. Let's go." Laura stood up, Olivia cradled in her arms. She was on the verge on falling asleep, and Laura would rather have her daughter fall asleep in bed rather than her arms. She quickly made her way upstairs, silently praying that Olivia would stay awake long enough for her to be placed in bed. The brunette tucked her daughter in on Ross' side of the bed, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Already ready for bed, Laura crawled into bed next to her daughter, but not before blowing a kiss to the picture of her husband that was on her bedside table.

"Please bring my husband home." She whispered into the air, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, her daughter cuddled up beside her.

* * *

><p>"This cannot be happening!" Ross exclaimed, his hand going through his hair for what seemed like the fifth time in two minutes. He was glaring at the board of scheduled flights, angry to find out that his flight was canceled. Again.<p>

"Bro, calm down." Riker soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down?" Ross repeated, his eyes dark with anger. "Our flight is canceled for the third time and you want me to calm down?"

"He really shouldn't have said that." Ratliff whispered to Rydel, who nodded in agreement.

"I already missed Christmas Eve with Laura and Olivia, and now I'm probably going to miss Christmas morning." Ross told his older brother. "How the hell am I supposed to be calm?" Without letting Riker answer, Ross walked away to the nearest bathroom. He was glad that it was empty, because not a second later, he let out a scream and punched the wall. He ignored the throbbing pain that was shooting through his hand, then quickly rinsed off the spots of blood that rested on his knuckles.

"Please don't let me miss Christmas." He whispered, letting the tears that he tried so hard to hold back fall.

All the years that Ross and Laura had celebrated as a couple, he had never missed one. He wouldn't know what to do if he missed this Christmas. What would his little girl think of him?

He still remembered his first Christmas with Laura and Olivia. His little girl was only two months old, and even though the new parents were exhausted, they still managed to make that Christmas one of the best.

_The sound of crying filled the baby monitor that laid rested near their bed, and the new parents groaned in annoyance. They had only been asleep for a couple of hours, and the exhaustion was getting to them. _

_"Ross, it's your turn." Laura muttered sleepily, her face buried in her pillow. She just wanted some sleep, and it was obvious that Olivia didn't want to give her that._

_"No, it's your turn." Ross muttered back. _

_The crying continued, and seeing as how Ross wasn't going to get up, Laura did. She groaned and swatted his head as she crawled out of bed. The blonde just muttered incoherent words as she walked into her daughter's room that was connected to theirs. Although she was extremely tired, she couldn't help but smile widely as she stared down at her daughter. _

_"What's wrong, sweetie?" Laura cooed, reaching down to gently lift her daughter, cradling her in her arms. Olivia immediately wiggled her way into the crook of Laura's neck and yawned. She glanced at the digital clock that was on her daughters dresser and smiled. The clock blinked 1:07 AM, which meant that it was already Christmas morning. _

_"Let's go see if we can wake Daddy up." Laura whispered, already walking back into the bedroom. She knew he would already be asleep, and the snores she heard just made her smile. _

_Gently sitting down on her side of the bed, Laura started to run her fingers through her husband's hair, still cradling Olivia with her other arm. Ross started to moan quietly, and Laura had to bit back a laugh. _

_"Ross, someone decided to wake us up and tell us it's Christmas morning." She whispered, her fingers still running through his hair. _

_Ross turned his body slightly so he was on his side, but his tired eyes were looking at his wife and daughter. Smiling sleepily, he sat up and leaned against the headboard. He quickly rubbed the tired out of his eyes before reaching over to gently take his daughter from his wife's arms. _

_"Hey, princess." He cooed quietly, running his finger along her cheekbone. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, then leaned forward to kiss Laura's cheek. "Merry Christmas." He whispered. _

_She smiled at him and pecked his lips. "Merry Christmas." _

_Olivia, although no longer crying, was making cute gurgling noises, and her parents couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "This is our first Christmas together as a family." Laura whispered, her eyes trained down on her daughter. _

_"It is." Ross confirmed. "And it's the best Christmas ever."_

When the anger finally subsided, Ross walked out of the bathroom and rejoined his family who were waiting by that gate of their canceled flight. He could only hope that they would be able to catch a flight back to L.A. in time.

"You okay?" Ryland asked, glancing at his Ross' bruised knuckles.

The blonde nodded, but frowned. "What if I don't make it?" His heart would literally break in two if that was the case. He didn't even want to imagine the look on Laura's face when she awoke and found out that he wasn't home. He didn't want to imagine the look on his baby girl's face either.

Ryland couldn't help but grin, and Ross looked at him confused. "Don't worry. While you were gone, we were told that we could board the next available flight. We should be back in L.A. by five."

It was like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Ross would be home in time for Christmas. It would be probably around six in the morning when he returned home, but he was relieved that he would actually be home. He could only hope that Laura would stay asleep so he could surprise her.

* * *

><p>Quietly gripping the doorknob of his home, Ross bit his lip and turned it, having already unlocked it with his key. He sighed in relief when it didn't squeak like it normally did. He was trying so hard to surprise his wife and daughter. Closing the door behind him, he dropped his bags on the couch and quietly made his way upstairs. He first checked his daughter's room, but frowned when he didn't see her in her bed. He then walked into his bedroom that he shared with his wife, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw his wife and daughter cuddled up together in bed.<p>

Ross stripped off his leather jacket and placed it on the love seat in the corner of the room, before tiptoeing towards Laura's side of the bed. He knelt down so he was sat on his knees and gently placed his hand on her cheek. She slightly stirred, but didn't wake up. He could notice the bags under her eyes, and frowned knowing that he was the probable cause for them.

"Laur," He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Baby, wake up." He started running his fingers through her hair.

Laura stirred slightly, her eyes slowly opening. She turned her body just the slightest, and her eyes widened when she was met with the face of her husband. Without another word, she quickly jumped out of bed and wrapped her arms around Ross' neck. She was able to detangle herself from her daughter, but she wasn't able to keep her asleep.

While Ross and Laura were sharing the tightest hug possible, Olivia awoke and squealed when she saw her daddy. "Daddy!" She exclaimed happily, then jumped into Ross' arms. He caught her easily, laughing as he spun around with his two favorite attached to him like leeches.

"I can't believe you're home." Laura whispered, tears occasionally rolling down her cheeks.

Ross was emotional himself, but only let one single tear fall. "I'll always come home, Laur."

He set both girls down, before picking Olivia up and throwing her up in the air, causing her to squeal in delight. "I missed you, Daddy." She murmured, burying her face in Ross' chest.

He sniffled and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too, Princess. I missed both of you so much." He added, bringing Laura closer to his body and kissing her temple softly. She immediately snuggled up into his side.

"I thought you were going to miss Christmas." Olivia said sadly.

Ross shook his head and kissed her daughters head once more. "I'll always be home for Christmas."

**Okay, I actually liked this one-shot a lot. I'll probably be writing a few Raura one-shots, but not all the time. Only when I get inspiration for them. I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot, and it would mean a lot if you reviewed, favorited, and followed! I missed you guys! **


End file.
